


sun risen surprise

by yuu_liarrs



Series: yugioh oneshots [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, alternate title: Judai Gushes About Johan, but hes rarely awake to see them, in which judai spaces out a lot, its gay, johan loves sunrises, really gay, so they make him really excited, they hold hands!!!, yes all my ygo fics will have this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: The brunette was speechless, watching the sky as light blues opened up to pinks and bright oranges, the colours reflecting off the white clouds, dying them beautiful pastel colours. It was simply... magical. Mesmerizing. But, Judai could think of one thing more beautiful.aka: judai and johan watch a sunrise and judai has some Thoughts.





	sun risen surprise

        They'd been just sitting there, staring up at the sky. Johan had practically dragged Judai up to the roof, to the dismay of the sleepy brunette. "Trust me," Johan had said. "You'll love this."  
        "I'd love to be in bed right now. Sleeping," The brunette countered, but plopped down on the shoddy roof anyway.  
        "Oh hush." Johan quietly slid his hand into Judai's, intertwining their fingers together. Judai just yawned, leaning into his partner's- his  _dueling_ partner's, best friend's, not-in-anyway-romantically-involved partner's- side, wondering why Johan had to wake him up at the ass-crack of dawn. He'd just sat there, staring at the trees before turning to look at Johan, who was fixated on the clearing between the trees, excitement clear on his face.  
        Judai was taken aback. There was a gentle moonlight illuminating Johan's soft skin, giving him almost an angelic glow. His eyes... they  _sparkled_ , more than they did during a duel, or when he talked to his family-the crystal beasts. They twinkled with wonder and adoration. Judai's face heated up, heart swelling with pure, unadulterated affection. Ah... Johan had stolen his heart long ago and refused to give it back.   
        An excited yelp from Johan knocked him out of his thoughts. "Judai! It's starting!" The brunette sat up as Johan squeezed his hand, pointing at the clearing between the trees. He opened his mouth to ask what was starting, but stopped at Johan's excited smile. Judai couldn't help but smile too. Through the grogginess, he felt love. His heart swelled as he turned his attention to the sky, eyes widening at the bright blue that was starting to peek up. Watching the sunset-and dueling by it-had always been their thing. But sunrises... they'd never watched a sunrise together.  
        Judai felt awake, more awake than he'd ever felt in his life. Johan wanted to share something new with him... The brunette was speechless, watching the sky as light blues opened up to pinks and bright oranges, the colours reflecting off the white clouds, dying them beautiful pastel colours. It was simply... magical. Mesmerizing. But, Judai could think of one thing more beautiful. He tore his eyes from the sky and looked at Johan. Immediately, heat flooded his face. Johan was... _beautiful._ The soft orange light illuminated his skin, lighting up his entire face and adding to his look of excitement, His eyes took the cake, however. If they were sparkling before, they were  _glowing_  now. They held excitement, love, adoration, and joy. His emerald pools reflected the light from the sunrise. Judai couldn't look away, his face burning.After a minute or so, Johan turned to look at him, blinking at the fact that Judai had been looking at him and not the beautiful sunrise.  
        "Ju-?"  
        "You're beautiful," Judai breathed, staring up at Johan with a wide brown eyes. Ah-  _why did he say that??!?!_ The blue haired duelist just laughed as red crawled up his neck and to his face.  
        "I think you're beautiful, too," He said with a smile, and Judai spluttered.  His face matched the red of his uniform jacket, and he couldn't help but let a dopey grin spread across his face. Playfully, he shoved Johan's shoulder with a laugh. Butterflies tore up his stomach, and he  _really_ couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, making his cheeks hurt. Johan just... had this affect on him. Everything he did made Judai feel so light and airy. Happy. Johan's smile made him feel like he was going to throw up butterflies. It filled him with love, and Judai strived to make him smile many, many more times. It wasn't hard, really. Johan's smile wasn't something special, it was something he showed to everyone... however, he had this certain smile that he only allowed for Judai. It was a softer smile, one where you could tell that he was extremely happy, that he  _wanted_ to be there, in that moment. Judai loved this smile, and wanted to see it again and again and again and again. He always wanted to see it. He was brought out of his thoughts from a gentle squeeze from their intertwined hands. He looked down at them and smiled, squeezing Johan's hand back. Without saying a word, he just leaned his head on his shoulder, and looked back at the sunrise. All in all, he was glad Johan dragged him out here. He really had enjoyed this.  
        "Good morning, Judai."  
        "Good morning, Johan."


End file.
